Current digital signal processors, as well as other processes and components, in wireless communications devices rely on rechargeable or replaceable batteries for power. Extending the life of the battery is an important goal in the wireless communications industry. Although current devices are designed with power savings as a goal, further improvement in power conservation is an ongoing goal.
Another goal in wireless communications devices is to provide a device which is smaller in size and which provides a relatively great amount of functionality for its size and weight. Smaller and lighter devices place less of a burden on the user who transports them. Although this goal has been recognized in the design of current devices, further improvement also is an ongoing goal.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a digital signal processing method and device which uses fewer stages in processing and, thereby, conserves power.